zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Leever
The Leever is a reappearing enemy in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. It has appeared in almost every Zelda game in the series. The Leever is a living cactus-like monster that burrow deep beneath the ground of beaches, deserts and other ecosystems. When the Leever senses vibrations from prey on the surface, it digs its way up from the ground to attack their unwary targets. The Leever comes in many colors, varying from bright red to blue to mottled green. Leevers generally attack in packs. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Leevers appeared mainly in the desert area and along the beaches in this game. Red Leevers burrowed out of the sand and aimed directly for Link, Blue Leevers randomly tunneled in and out of the ground while wandering aimlessly. Blue Leevers were roughly twice as strong as Red Leevers, and did twice much damage to boot. Zelda II: Adventure of Link Leevers in this game only came in Blue. They followed the attack pattern of the Red Leever from LoZ, burrowing up from the sand and charging for Link. They would sometimes attack from directly beneath him. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Leevers in this game were found only in the Desert Palace. They came in two varieties, green, and purple. The purple Leevers moved faster and took more damage to kill, but didn't do any more damage. They too tunneled under the ground, but these made deliberate efforts to come up underneath Link. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Leevers only came in one color in this game. They behaved identically to the blue leevers in LoZ. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Leevers were found in the desert. Cactus green in color, they would whirl as they flung themselves at him. Killing many Leevers would cause a larger Leever to burrow up and attack. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Leevers in Majora's Mask were exactly the same as in Ocarina of Time. They appeared on the beach at Great Bay. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages & The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Leevers in this game could be found in many locales. They came in three varieties. Red and Blue Leevers behaved the same as Leevers in LoZ. Yellow Leevers appeared only in the Samasa Desert in Oracle of Seasons. They behaved the same way as Leevers in Ocarina of Time did, burrowing up from the sand and charging at Link in curving patterns. The Yellow Leevers respawned infinitely. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Leevers in this game were shaped differently from the standard, being quite wider at the top than at the base. As usual they appeared primarily in sandy areas such as the Gerudo Desert, though some appeared in Hyrule Field as well. They usually attacked in threes, and did not take much effort to kill. Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies